Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to coils for use with magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems, for example, gradient coils formed from hollow tubular material.
MRI is a medical imaging modality that generates images of the inside of a human body without using x-rays or other ionizing radiation. MRI or Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) imaging generally provides for the spatial discrimination of resonant interactions between Radio Frequency (RF) waves and nuclei in a magnetic field. Typically, an MRI system includes a superconducting magnet that generates a main magnetic field within an imaging volume. The MRI system uses various types of radio frequency (RF) coils to create pulses of RF energy. The RF coils transmit RF excitation signals and receive magnetic resonance (MR) signals that the MRI system processes to form the images.
In some MRI systems, hollow tubes may be utilized to form coils, such as transverse gradient coils. Conventionally, braze joints are employed between the center of a transverse coil and the eye lead of a gradient. However, such braze joints may be difficult, expensive, and/or inconvenient to form and/or maintain, for example, due to difficulty of access of the center of a transverse coil. For example, conventional braze joints may require the use of a complicated coupling joint and brazing two hollow conductors and the joint together at the same time. The braze process may cause a blockage due to excessive braze material in the joint. As water (or other coolant) may flow through the hollow tubes for direct cooling, blockages or obstructions caused by braze material may impede fluid flow and provide decreased cooling. Further, insulation coating on the wire may be damaged or removed during a brazing process.